The present invention relates to a multi-purpose trailer with universal mounting hitch for use with lawn and garden tractors and the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to a multi-purpose trailer which can be readily converted to a bagger for receipt of grass clippings from the grass chute of a garden tractor and whose universal mounting hitch enables other trailers or utility carts to be hitched to the garden tractor.
The present invention relates to a universal mounting hitch for use with lawn and garden tractors and the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to a universal mounting hitch enabling a trailer or utility cart to be hitched to a garden tractor.
Grass baggers which are pulled behind garden tractors are becoming increasingly popular. The grass baggers are pulled behind the garden tractor on a support frame typically supported above the surface of the ground by a plurality of wheels. A grass chute extending from the mower housing is interconnected to the bagger so as to provide a path for the flow of the grass clippings from the mower to the grass bagger. With some garden tractors, an auxiliary engine driven blower or the like is required in order to provide sufficient force to force the grass clippings into the bagger. However, in other garden tractors utilizing high lift blades, sufficient force is provided such that an auxiliary engine driven blower is not required.
Currently available baggers are rather expensive and are typically capable of only being used for bagging purposes. In addition, many baggers require a rather complicated mounting hitch arrangement to enable attachment to the garden tractor. Furthermore, many of the gabbers commercially available are difficult to unload. Many must be emptied quite frequently, as they are not of sufficient size.
The present invention solves these and many other problems associated with currently available baggers.